


Ethereal Equilibrium

by Purgatorhetorical



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Comfort, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Healing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Slow Romance, Sweet, Taking this too seriously, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Time Travel, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purgatorhetorical/pseuds/Purgatorhetorical
Summary: In a curious attempt to learn more about the fascinating life of Rob and to fix past mistakes, Gumball is sent far back in the past. There, he discovers there may have been potential for something greater than a hatred based relationship.
Relationships: Rob/Gumball Watterson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This was my first AO3 fan fiction. I wrote it awhile ago, but as of February 23rd, I'm going through and revising it to get my ideas across clearer and fix errors.
> 
> Hopefully you can enjoy this if you didn't read this before, or if you came back to reread!

A gentle whisper into the soul, a deep guilty feeling in the mind... One can never rid of these feelings with ease. It was the same case for young Gumball Watterson, who had carried these feelings for years. They weighed him down like cinder blocks strapped to his feet, and he had no idea how to break free, or what situation was causing these feelings to begin with. As he got older, he began to realize how dumb he'd been as a kid, and how many people he'd probably hurt. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about his selfish nature, especially since he didn't want to admit the harsh truth.

These things were so hard to keep track of, every fleeting memory seemed to fade so fast, and he couldn't tell which one of the things he'd done was holding him back. That was, until one calm Friday evening. The sun was falling beneath the horizon, Gumball was sitting calmly on his bed with a book in his paws. He occasionally glanced over at the window, his bedroom light reflecting off the surface of the glass in such a way he wouldn't be able to see if someone was right outside it. This would prove to be his downfall, because on this particular night, someone was looking in through the thin glass. Someone was watching with a look of burning hatred in their glassy eye, that was once gentle and able to see more than just the bad in a person. It was the eye of someone who was once physically complete, but still so empty inside, someone who was encouraged to become what he feared most, and was consumed from the inside out. What that eye observed was a peaceful boy who still had a lot to learn, sitting on his bed, minding his own business. That was when the same feeling of guilt came in a sudden wave, crashing against the other boy who peered through the window.

When was it time to let go? When was it time to finally be done with the past, and to move onto a new future? He didn't know, he never did, and like a pile of bricks it all came crashing down every so often. He couldn't let himself be crushed by his own self awareness, though. He came here for a reason. After a moment of hesitation, Rob tapped on the window a few times. Gumball gasped, turning his gaze quickly toward the window, cautiously approaching the glass. He tried to make out the dark silhouette outside to no avail. Out of curiosity and with a bit of fear, Gumball threw open the window, preparing to punch whoever may be out there. To his surprise, someone he hadn't seen in a long time stood at his window, his feet resting on a ladder so he could look into the second floor bedroom.

"Rob?" Gumball exclaimed in a somewhat surprised tone. As if on cue, rain began to pour, causing Rob's body to glitch and contort with contact. Quickly, Gumball grabbed his arms and pulled him inside, he wasn't really sure if the rain was hurting him or not, so he decided this was the best option. "What are you doing here?" He asks, his voice shifting between surprised and angry.

Rob quickly stood up, backing away from Gumball, his hands up defensively. "I only came to check up on you. I didn't think you'd make it this far in life, considering your reckless past." Rob's words were cold. It was nothing new. It had been awhile since he'd seen him, and if he were to be honest with himself, he'd thought about Gumball alot recently. He hated to admit it, and thought maybe if he came back, he'd rediscover how unbearable the other really was. All these thought would go away and he'd get a sense of closure. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case, and Gumball didn't seem annoying at all. Before he knew it, he'd been sucked into his thoughts once again. Gumball was talking, but Rob couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Did you hear me?" Gumball asks, observing the way Rob's one eye stayed glued to him the entire time, but he didn't seem to be listening at all. Rob quickly blinked, before shrugging.

"Whatever. This seems pointless." Without another word, Rob swings himself over the edge of the window, landing safely on the ground, the rain hitting hard against his body as he began to fade out of sight. Even though it was a quick visit, Gumball was very surprised that Rob came to see him at all, or even remembered him for that matter. Then again, how could he forget? Gumball made him into the monster he was today, and really, it was a surprise he himself could forget. He'd enabled his behavior, after all. After so much time had passed, and after the little growth Gumball had achieved in that time, he really couldn't figure it out. That's what was keeping him down. Rob was a strange guy, and he never got the chance to know what he was like before everything went wrong. Of course, he knew Rob had mentioned trying to talk to him a few times, but he couldn't remember at all. He must've been in a bad mood. Little did he know, in that short visit, Rob had achieved at least one of his goals.

Gumball thought about what it must've been like, to be someone with a normal life, and have that all ripped from his hands. He was never the considerate type, but he'd grown, even if it was just a bit. He knew it was only right to empathize with the poor guy's situation. This led to a strange curiosity. What was he like? What did he look like? Why did this amazing world reject him, but keep so many others? It was a mystery. After a bit of thinking, Gumball shut and locked the window. Just as he was about to get ready for bed, he spotted something on the ground, it was a rectangular object, a familiar one at that. As he got closer, he began to recognize the device right in front of him. No way... He thought to himself as he picked it up. Rob must have dropped this.. but, where did he even get it from in the first place? Nobody had seen this thing in ages, it'd been destroyed! It was the dreaded remote, but how?

This opened up so many possibilities... And finally, Gumball could figure it out. It may have been incredibly risky, but he couldn't imagine how things were for Rob. He would go back in time, and find out who Rob truly was. It was the only true way to empathize with his situation. It was a quick decision, and he didn't think twice. Right as Darwin was entering their shared bedroom, Gumball pressed the rewind button.


	2. Apprehensive Greetings

It was only 6 in the morning, but Gumball felt he had to wake up immediately. Had it really worked, or was it all just a dream? He had to know. Immediately, the boy hurried to the bathroom to look in the mirror. There he was, looking younger than before, although there were no clear indications he wasn't just imagining that. He peeked back in his room, Darwin was sound asleep. It really didn't feel like much had changed, though his room was alot messier and he did feel more energized than he did when he woke up in the present. Excitedly, Gumball threw on a new set of clothes and hurried down the stairs. By the time everyone else was up, he was already waiting for the bus.

"Oh my! Look at my productive boy. You haven't woken up this early since.." His mother cut herself off quick. "Why are you up this early? It's not like you." Her tone of voice became suspicious. Gumball became a bit worried. What should he say? Of course, this was small in comparison to other things he was worried about, but even in the past his mother could be scary. Lucky for him, he was able to work his way out of it by saying he'd been woken up early by a bad dream. His mom didn't seem to believe him, but at least she left him alone about it.

After what seemed like a decade, the bus arrived. The two boys sat in their usual spot, but Darwin quickly began speaking. "Why were you up so early? That's not like you at all." It was almost the exact same thing his mom had said. "I know it wasn't because of a nightmare.." Instead of answering with a temporary excuse, Gumball peeked over the back of his seat to look at the other students in the bus, completely ignoring what Darwin had asked. Darwin watched him, before joining him, gazing upon all the truly unique and amazing students. "What's wrong?" He asks, noticing Gumball's focused look.

"Have you heard of.. um.. well, nevermind." Gumball had really considered asking Darwin for help identifying who he was looking for, but before he could even finish his question he'd remembered they'd done nearly everything together. There was almost no way Darwin would remember anything of this kid if he didn't, he was sure of it. Though of course, this raised suspicions with the boy beside him. He didn't say anything, but he knew something was up. Even if Gumball wanted to tell him though, he wouldn't be able to. As understanding as Darwin was, this was too weird of a situation, and it was honestly pretty embarrassing. Shortly, the bus would reach the school. Darwin had to practically drag Gumball off the bus, who was looking at every single student for a sign. Finally, it happened. As Gumball exited the bus, Darwin began to go up ahead, and someone else got out. Just as Gumball was about to leave toward the school doors, he turned around to see a familiar face. One singular eye, though not the same as it was in the present, gazed back at him. The tall boy in front of Gumball delivered a timid wave, but Gumball couldn't stop staring. He wished he'd paid attention to him before, because although he was very scrawny and slouched, he was good looking, and had the prettiest eye he'd ever seen.

Gumball waved those thoughts away, before standing to greet the other. Rob seemed a bit surprised at the willingness of the other to talk to him, but he accepted this, and greeted the boy with eagerness in his voice. "Hey!" He says. This was definitely who he was looking for, that voice was so familiar. It caused Gumball's cheeks to flush up in a way they never had before, and he didn't really understand why. The air around them seemed to stop. He couldn't mess this up, he would make things right.

"I'm Gumball." He says, feeling pretty nervous. It wasn't often he felt this nervous when he spoke to someone, but wow, was it hard speaking to Rob. "I, uh.. Wanna have lunch with me?" He wouldn't get anywhere if he wasn't straightforward, and this was the perfect situation where he could get to know and understand Rob in the past. Surprised at the offer, Rob nods. A breeze passes through the area, sweeping against Rob's hair, causing it to flow in such a way that made him look even more pretty. This moment almost felt magical, it was a new beginning, but as soon as the bell rang for class both boys found themselves sprinting to the door as to not be late.


	3. Undeniable

The day went by slow, and it was driving Gumball crazy. All he wanted was for lunch to come quick, so then maybe he could get to know his present enemy in a better way. He wasn't sure how this past would affect his present, but he didn't really care. Rob deserved a chance at being more than a background character for once. Finally, when the bell chimed for lunch, Gumball ran straight to the lunch room. He left Darwin behind in the classroom, causing the boy to be concerned. Gumball had acted strange all morning, and this was no exception. They almost always traveled together to the lunchroom, but Darwin assumed he was just going to see Penny. However, Gumball had no interest in Penny right now. He immediately went to find Rob, who was sitting alone at a vacant table. Gumball settled on the seat across from him, startling the other. He didn't expect Gumball to actually come have lunch with him, he assumed he was joking, or just trying to make him feel better. After all, everyone seemed to overlook his existence most of the time. Rob smiled at the boy across from him, slightly waving at him.

Gumball smiled back, but he wasn't sure what to say. The overwhelming feeling of guilt washed over him everytime he made eye contact. "So.." he started, but he couldn't finish. He just kept his eyes on the other, trying to overcome that shame from the present. He wasn't there anymore, he was starting over. Luckily, Rob spoke up.

"Why did you want to have lunch with me?" He asks, his voice becoming softer as he spoke. "You don't even know me.." Gumball thought of a good excuse, since time traveling to the past to fix present mistakes wasn't exactly the best thing to bring up. 

"You're pretty." He blurted. He wasn't lying, and he had to be quick. Rob gasped at this, his cheeks practically glowing the second those words were said. He seemed completely caught off guard, it was like he could jump out of his seat. "I don't mean it in a weird way!" Gumball quickly stutters out, knowing how that probably sounded. Oh gosh, it sounded like he was flirting or something! "I just mean, that you looked interesting, you caught my eye!" He hoped he'd saved himself from embarrassment, but the damage seemed to be done. Rob was still calming down after those first words.

"Ah... I'm interesting to you? And.." He could barely finish what he was trying to say. "'pretty'?" His voice got awfully soft. So many different emotions were gathering up inside him, he could barely see straight. "Nobody's ever said that before." Gumball was avoiding eye contact, wondering if he was in too deep to get out now.

"What's your name?" Gumball asks, wanting to make sure he had the right guy. He knew that voice was unmistakably Rob's, but he had to be sure. He couldn't have possibly been like this before everything happened, there was no way. After all, he seemed so cold in the present. He wasn't surprised when Rob answered.

"Rob." He says simply, seemingly in a good mood now. "I've heard about you, Gumball. People talk about you alot. I always wondered about you." Hearing this caused a bit of pain in Gumball's heart. So this was what he really thought, this must've been why he was so upset... But what were people saying? "So far, you're just how I imagined!"

"What? I am?" Gumball sounded a bit surprised at that, he was deluded for a long period of time in his life, but he really had grown, and now he knew that he was never the best person. It was pretty nice to hear that so far he was what Rob expected. He wish he didn't care what Rob thought of him, but he really did. He really, really did. From the other side of the lunchroom, Penny and Darwin sat at another lonely table, watching the two from afar.

"He's been acting strange all day! He was perfectly normal yesterday..." Darwin says with a sigh. Penny shrugs.

"I think it's good that he's socializing with others like this! But, it is a little weird for someone like Gumball to hang out with someone like.. him.." Penny was worried. She could see from a distance how nervous he was, and she just didn't understand. Why would he ditch both her and Darwin for someone he didn't even know? What had gotten into him? Penny shrugs it off, waiting for the lunch bell to ring.


	4. After School

As the two sit at their table, awkwardly avoiding eachother's gaze, everyone else begins leaving their tables. The bell had already rung, but Gumball still had one more thing to ask. "Rob! Um.. wanna hang out after school?" His voice becomes almost shaky as he asks. What was wrong with him? He never had trouble interacting with people, this felt so different. After school would open up a perfect opportunity to learn more. Rob seems a little startled at this, but he nods. It was like he was hesitant to accept this offer, he really didn't want to mess things up, he was talking to someone very popular. He shoots a warm smile at Gumball, before heading off to class. Gumball sighs, getting up and heading toward the hallway to walk to class as well. If he were being to be honest with himself, he wasn't sure what was going on with him. He shouldn't have been this excited to see him later, and his heart shouldn't be racing like that when he sees him in the halls. These emotions were so weird and confusing, he didn't understand them at all. As he walked down the hall, Darwin and Penny caught up to him.

"Hey Gumball, can we talk to you?" Penny asks, a concerned look on her face. Gumball turns around to see them face to face. Before he could say anything, Penny started talking again. "You know you can be honest with me... right?" Gumball felt even more guilt than before, he didn't know what to say. "If you need space, you can tell me. I'll understand." Penny was always a very kind and understanding person, after all, that's why Gumball fell in love with her. So why didn't he feel as happy to see her as usual? All he felt was confusion and guilt, but he shouldn't feel this guilt, right? He hadn't done anything wrong.

"We're worried about you! You seemed alright yesterday, but you were up early this morning, and you sat at a table alone with some weird kid you've never even met..." Darwin and Penny had a right to be worried for Gumball. He was very close to both of them, and it probably seemed a bit weird for him to suddenly start distancing himself from them. The two kept their eyes on Gumball, that look of worry never leaving their faces. He couldn't stand it, and he stuttered out his words.

"I... I'm okay, really! I don't need space, I just.." he couldn't think of anything else to say, he couldn't just lie to the faces of his best friend and girlfriend. Thinking of the word girlfriend almost made him feel sick... He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stand thinking of that word, or even that concept. He sighs. "I do need some space." He says finally, before walking off to class.

Before he knew it, the end of school was approaching. It was seconds away, and finally, when the bell rang, Gumball sprinted off to find Rob. He waited at the front of the school, watching the students flood out. Penny and Darwin walked past him in a crowd of other students, but he could still see their worried and disappointed faces, their eyes on him as they walked away. Before long, he was distracted from these difficult thoughts. Rob greeted him enthusiastically as soon as he exited the school. Gumball smiled at him forgetting his troubles instantly. Rob smiled back, staying near Gumball as they began walking. They were pretty close to one another, and all these unknown emotions made themselves clear, building up inside him. "Hey, if you don't mind.. Could I show you one of my favorite places?" Rob asks. Gumball nods, and to his surprise, Rob grabbed his paw. Suddenly, it felt like all those emotions had exploded at the touch of his warm hand. Such a small gesture made him feel so much, and Rob had no idea how this was making him feel. Soon, Rob was leading him into the forest, they passed a few familiar locations before entering into an unfamiliar clearing.

Rob let go of Gumball's hand, which made him feel just a little bit disappointed, but what happened next made up for it. There was a broken down tree log lying in the middle of the area, covered in moss and greenery. Rob sat, gesturing for Gumball to do the same. Gumball plopped down next to him, and before he knew it, Rob started speaking again. The rest of the evening was full of the two talking, about their interests, about their home lives, about everything and nothing. In the grand scale of things, this meant nothing. Their conversations were just temporary times of happiness, where they could forget how horrible things really were. It felt like they could say anything around eachother, and it felt so warm.

The sun was beginning to set, and Gumball felt tired. He knew he should go, he definitely wasn't supposed to be out this late, but getting grounded was worth it for this. Through the trees, the orange and pink sky shown it's brilliant colors. The remaining sunlight beamed through the branches of the surrounding trees in a pleasant way, illuminating both their faces just right. Gumball smiled, and without thinking, leans his head on Rob's shoulder. Rob tenses up for a moment, before accepting this gesture, and soon his arm around around the other to keep him close. "I had a lot of fun, Gumball." He says, his eye on Gumball when he could be looking at the beautiful sunset instead. He didn't know which view was more worth watching, but he was pretty sure there was a clear answer right next to him. That night, Gumball would lay in bed, unable to sleep. It was all too wonderful.


	5. A really gay chapter where really gay things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already noticed, fuck the canon

The next morning, Gumball got up early again, feeling tired as ever. He'd been grounded the night prior, but it didn't sour his mood at all. After all, he was too busy questioning his sexuality and feelings to care. It was only a matter of time before he started to understand this mixture of emotions, and lying awake the whole night helped. Although he understood, it didn't mean he accepted or welcomed these feelings whatsoever. In fact, he wished they would go away. Unlucky for him, the next day of school would prove this to be a difficult task. He still kept his distance from Darwin and Penny, heading into the building alone. The second he saw Rob in the hallway, he couldn't help but run to him for comfort from his loneliness. Although a little surprised at the way Gumball approached him so quickly, he smiled. Before he could greet him though, the observant boy noticed his expression of worry. "What's the matter?" He asks, gently placing a hand on Gumball's back. At first, he flinched at the sudden touch, but it didn't take him long to melt into the feeling of comfort and affection. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He says, his voice quiet. Rob offers his arm to the other, wanting to walk him to class. Gumball hesitantly takes it. "Wanna hang out after school again?" He asks after a long silence that felt like a mix of comfortable and awkward, however that works. Rob never had anything going on, so of course he agreed.

As lunch time arrived again, Gumball sat far from Penny and Darwin again. He instead sat with Rob, and the two chatted about music. "Psychedelic rock? What even is that?" Gumball asks with a goofy smile on his face. Rob pulled out a very old, but very well kept iPod. He plugged in a set of old and worn headphones, handing one to his friend, that very same warm smile on his face. He picked out a song, 'Anesthesia', by a strange little band Gumball had never heard of. The two listened for awhile, and soon, the next song was playing, and then the next, up until the bell rang for lunch. Penny observed from a distance. This was really really unlike him.

Gumball wanted to walk to class with Rob to avoid Penny and Darwin trying to stop him again, but before he could even ask, Penny was right next to him, that same concerned look on her face. "Sorry.. can we talk... again?" His response was a delayed, simple nod. Rob already started walking away, and he knew he had to face this. "What did I do wrong?" Penny asks after Rob is out the door. "I just don't understand. If you want a break, can't you at least tell me why?" It was time to be honest. He wasn't ready just yet, but he knew he had to do this.

He takes a deep breath, and takes the girl's hands. She was really understanding about alot of things, she was a very kind and wonderful soul, and she deserved the truth. "Penny... I have a lot of stuff on my mind!" It came out so much worse than he expected. "I mean, stuff you might not understand.. I mean, of course you would! But, stuff I can't talk about, I.."

"It's okay... I think I understand." Penny says with a smile. "I had experiences similar to yours all the time, and for a long time. It's hard to make these things go away, and I don't mind listening if you need to talk to someone about it. A break is completely understandable in these times... You're figuring things out. You need all the time you can get." Gumball was touched by her words.

"Wow.. really? I didn't think you'd understand at all, I mean, I thought you'd get angry at me.."

"Of course I understand! Depression is a really tough thing to deal with," ...wait, what? "You don't have to worry about what I think! I'm just glad you told me. I knew you wouldn't leave me in the dark or anything like that." Huh? Oh no. If the mud wasn't up to his knees already, it sure was now. In fact, he felt like he was sinking very very fast. How deep IS this mud anyways? He didn't want to know, he had to dig himself out of this mess fast. Penny was under the impression he was depressed, Darwin's probably thought the same, Rob was convinced more would come out of this, and Gumball was lying awake in bed at night questioning his love life, past decisions, and worst of all.. if he was gay or just very bi curious.


	6. Unfortunate (TW mental health)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/wepdZFa2nUU

The end of school came quick. Gumball was looking forward to seeing Rob after school again, but when he stepped outside, he was greeted by an unwelcome sight. Out in the distance was Rob, with two others. It was easy to tell who they were, he was talking to Penny and Darwin. Gumball walked closer to the group, just close enough so he could hear the conversation and not be noticed. "I've noticed he's spent alot of time with you... And, well, I just wanted to say thank you! It seems like it's because of you he's coping with his depression! He always looks so happy with you..." Penny says with a smile, her hands clasped together. Darwin began to speak then, but Gumball zoned out. What would he say? He didn't have depression, or any mental health issues whatsoever. Poor Rob looked confused as ever, but there was a sad look in his eye. As Penny and Darwin wandered out of sight in opposite directions, Gumball came closer to Rob.

"Gumball.." he starts. Gumball waits for this uncomfortable conversation, but Rob just offers his hand. Confused, but trusting, he takes it, and they were already headed toward the place they'd gone before. They sat down on the log, even closer than before this time. Rob just observed Gumball with a sorrowful stare. "I didn't know." He says softly. "I.. am going to be honest. I thought your reasoning for approaching me seemed a bit shallow, and, disingenuous.. I mean, me? Pretty and interesting? Ha. In my dreams." He lets out a sigh, before continuing. "I don't have alot of friends, or any for that matter. Everyone I talk to views me as a background character, but not you. I was always told you were amazing, but now I think I understand. It's almost like we were made for eachother. It seems, we both just needed someone to lean on and talk to." Gumball listened. This conversation wasn't awkward at all, and not as uncomfortable as he'd assumed it would be either. He knew depression was not a pretty thing, and he was seeing the effects of it now. "I get it. I can't get up in the mornings. I can't find any strength to do anything, and I can't motivate myself to get anything done, but I don't let it stop me from smiling. It's getting harder and harder everyday, and I see you in the hallways.. I see you on the streets. I see you everywhere, even in the stars! You always look like you're having the greatest time in your life, but I finally get it. You're not." Oh my god. He could relate to this all. "I can't even look in the mirror! I thought you had it so good. You had it so easy, and I feel so stupid. I feel so dumb for not noticing, and so selfish for wanting it all, for wanting what you had. I feel.. so worthless." Rob's tone completely changed. He sounded sincere, he was speaking from the heart, and Gumball hated that he could relate and understand all of it.

After a long period of silence, Gumball decided to speak up. He'd processed Rob's words. "I.. I don't have that. I don't think. Penny is misunderstanding! I mean, nobody's ever talked to me about this before. I am genuinely happy! I'm happy. I'm really happy and I should be grateful, right? I should be grateful for everything I have. I have a girlfriend, so why do I feel sick when I think of her? What am I feeling with you? What is it? I'm not ill.. I'm happy." But even he knew this was something he should check up on with a professional. He didn't want to self diagnose, but this explained so much. His overwhelming guilt often made it hard to walk around in public, or get out of bed. It was a huge intrusion in his everyday life, and made him feel as if he could barely stand himself. Sometimes, he just wished there was a way he could strangle himself. Instead, all he could do was be worthless, and head back to the past. He felt like he didn't deserve this power, he didn't deserve Penny, he didn't deserve Darwin. His eyes began to become wet with the tears he was holding back. It was so much to think about. "Everything around me is so great." He says. "Everything around me is amazing!" He begins to sob. "I want to be like that too.. I don't want to be so flawed." Gumball spoke through choked sobs and sniffles, tears were now pouring down his cheeks.

"Everything is so colorful, but it feels so grey." Rob says, his arms now around Gumball. "I know how that feels, you're not alone." The crying boy holds tightly onto Rob, who felt himself getting emotional. He was tearing up too. "Getting dressed, and taking care of yourself is really difficult.. You have to leave in the middle of conversations because you feel like you're being a burden. It's all too familiar to me, but I've learned to accept it." Rob's voice was soft, his comforting grip secure. It made Gumball feel safe, something he hadn't felt around himself in ages. "I'm here for you. You are worth it." Gumball completely lost it at those words. He let all his emotions out, just crying and crying until he couldn't anymore. It was powerful, he hadn't felt validated and understood like this in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't glorify mental illness kids


	7. Just a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gumball questions his sexuality and becomes a bi icon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda filler but still important

If only he'd seen this coming. If only he knew the cost of being around someone so wonderful, and the sacrificed he'd have to make, maybe he wouldn't have done any of this. Gumball was so scared of pushing him away with his attitude, his selfishness, just everything about him. He felt like he was so unbearable, how could Rob even like him? Not only that, but how could Rob like him anymore than he did now. Just earlier that week, he'd been crying in Rob's arms, holding tightly onto him and letting his sobs ring out through the forest. Now, it was another Friday evening, and he was alone in bed while his family went out without him.

He couldn't help but question how much he really liked Rob. He adored him, his company, his face, just everything about him, but he didn't want to give into the thought that he might like guys as much as he liked girls. He knew those people existed, but he had someone already, and he really didn't want to cause problems. Not only was Rob very supportive and sweet though, his music taste was also alright, and he really did seem to care. Gumball cared too, but he didn't know just how much he was allowed to care for someone he'd hurt so badly in present times. It was really hard to admit that he was falling for Rob, yet he knew it was true. Everyday, Penny became more of a good memory than a girlfriend, and he was already positive he'd have to tell her soon.

Penny was smart, she caught onto things, just not exactly the right things. Considering how she'd treated Gumball's secret semi gay awakening, she seemed oblivious to his sexuality. So, Gumball decided to break things off the next day. It was a bit of a quick decision, it was something he didn't think he'd be able to do, but he felt like no matter what, it was time. He didn't want to keep Penny away from other options when he still had things to explore within himself, and he didn't want to lie to her either. He made a promise to himself that night. He would not spend anymore time with Rob outside of school until he told Penny and Darwin the truth, they deserved to know, as his closest friends and family.

It had been a few hours and his family was not back home yet. Nobody was there, he had the house all to himself, and yet he chose to sit in bed and contemplate his attraction. It was weird, but not unheard of for a growing boy like him, and for the first time he felt a little bit proud of himself. He really needed this time, but he was afraid that pushing his family out by force for some alone time would raise suspicion. He didn't want his family to get any ideas about him that weren't true, or to speculate on what he might be doing with all that alone time. Gumball valued privacy more than ever now.

As the sky became darker, the moonlight filled his room, filtered through the blinds in such a way that still partially illuminated his room. He turned over onto his side, and shut his eyes. After a long night of thinking, planning, worrying, and much more, he quickly started dozing off. One of the songs Rob had shown him played in his head as he fell asleep, and he imagined he was being held once again, giving him just the comfort he needed to fall asleep.


	8. Awakening & Honesty

It took Gumball a few days to get ready, but soon, everything was set in place. Gumball knew what he had to do. He would admit the truth to Penny. As soon as he entered the school, he walked past Rob, who was a little surprised by this action. Gumball greeted Penny, and gave her a sad smile. "Let's talk." He says, his voice getting soft and sad. Nervousness became excitement, but there was also a lot of worry in his system.

"What's going on?" Penny asks with a smile. It was the first time Gumball had seen her smile within the past few weeks. She still had a hint of worry in her eyes, but it was a genuine smile.

"Well, I have been thinking.. a lot. I think.. you misunderstood what I was saying last time. I'm not depressed! I don't think I am at least. It's just that.. that I've been talking to this guy lately! You were talking to him the other day. And I," It was really hard to say it, but he eventually just said it. "I'm breaking up with you!" Penny gasps, her eyes going wide.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Penny immediately started asking questions. She didn't seem angry, but she was definitely upset and confused. "What does that guy have to do with this? Gumball please, what's going on?"

"It wasn't you! It's not your fault, you're fine! It's just that, I've been trying to find myself, and.. and I think I like guys!" He shouts. Everything seemed to stop. From around the corner, Rob gasps, listening in on the conversation. Penny just stares, Darwin coming up from behind her. Both keep their eyes on him, a look of disbelief in their eyes. They weren't unaccepting, but they were shocked. Was it true? Gumball breaks the silence that followed this statement. "I didn't expect it either.. but, he makes me feel so happy, I haven't felt so happy in ages.. I can't lie to you anymore. You're one of the people closest to me!"

"I see." Penny says, and the hall seems to fall completely silent. "So I was wrong after all.. it's just what I feared." She sighs. "I'm glad it wasn't me. I was so scared I messed up." She smiles, feeling somewhat relieved. "That doesn't mean I'm just over it like that, I really like you!" She frowns. "I need a break." With that, Penny wanders off. Darwin comes closer and pats Gumball on the back. He smiles, though there's a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you." He says quietly. "I know she's proud too. Just give her time." Darwin hugs Gumball, who happily returns the hug.

"You're right."


	9. Just a lot pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter and they're so out of character but honestly who really cares  
> https://youtu.be/pWUnP1QNQhA

The school day passed slower than usual, and Gumball was avoiding Penny at all costs. He didn't sit with anyone at lunch, not even Rob, while he planned out what to do next. How would he admit all this to Rob and how would he feel about it? After all, there weren't many other guys who liked guys in this school, or even in this town. Gumball was already prepared for nasty looks and denied services. Of course, it wasn't like the whole town knew, only a few students at his school who were in the hallway when he told Penny.

Rob watched him from a distance until the end of the day, when he approached him at last to confirm what he'd heard earlier. "Gumball, let's hang out again, in our place." He says with a smile. 'Our place', was that what he was calling it now? Gumball's cheeks went a light shade of pink, that place was like their own little special area, all to themselves, where they could share anything with eachother. Gumball nods, and the two head off to the clearing. Rob sits on the log in the center as usual, and Gumball does the same. The two quietly admire one another, staring into each other's faces, before Rob speaks up. "..Is it true, that you like guys?" Well this certainly made things easier.. Was Rob there the entire time? Did he hear him in the hallway, speaking to Penny? It was a bit embarrassing, but he couldn't just lie to his face.

"Yeah, that's true." Gumball says, no longer looking at Rob. His expression spoke volumes.

"It's not something you should be embarrassed about. I've liked guys for awhile now too, but I never really wanted to.. tell anyone. Of course it makes finding love alot harder, but I think I'll know when I find the right one. I'll only tell them." Rob smiles, wondering if Gumball was picking up on anything he's saying.

"But, why are you telling me?" Rob doesn't answer the confused Gumball, all he does is smile, and wrap an arm around him. Gumball leans his head on the other boy's shoulder, the closeness gave him butterflies. "I've felt a lot of things lately, it's all really unfamiliar stuff. I like being around you, it feels like I can understand these things better."

"I agree. I feel the same way around you. I don't ever want to tell anyone else anything I've told you. I don't think I need to." The two embrace in a hug, Gumball could feel his heart beating a million miles per second. The warmth he felt near Rob was so comforting and special, it was something he'd never felt before. Finally, Gumball pulled out of the hug.

"I have an idea." He says, before taking Rob's hand. Before long, the two were out of the forest and near the Watterson household. The sun was setting, and the brilliant colors of the sky were as bright as ever. "Wait here." He says quietly, before entering his house sneakily. His family was having dinner, so it wasn't too hard to sneak his mother's keys back outside within a couple of minutes. He was totally getting grounded after this. Gumball opened the door to the car, gesturing for Rob to get into the passenger seat.

"Huh? Wait, are we allowed to be doing this?" Rob asks, a bit worried. Of course he trusted Gumball, but he was a little bit concerned. Did he even know how to drive?

"Don't care." And with that, Gumball was driving them away from the home and toward an empty parking lot. Once the car was stopped, he pulled a more modern ipod out of his pocket. "Look what I got my paws on!" He says with a giggle, before plugging it into an aux cord. Rob was just in shock, this was such a strange and unlikely situation, it was just like a teen romance movie from the 90s... It was such a dreamy setting!

"Gumball.. What are you doing?" He asks quietly. Familiar instruments sounded from the radio, it was the small and unfamiliar little band Rob enjoyed.

"I am so getting grounded later." Gumball says with a giggle, before turning over in his seat to look at Rob. "Hey." He says, letting the music play to fill in the silence. Rob was staring at him, an unfamiliar look in his eye. His cheeks were flushed, he looked almost like he might cry. "Wanna talk about something deep?"

Rob laughs between a few sniffles. "I don't really understand... I'm sorry, I just.. You're risking alot right now and.." he was having a hard time finishing what he was trying to say. The orange and pink light of the sky was flooding into the car's window, the sun was getting lower and lower, but it just made this scenario so much prettier. It was honestly romantic in every possible way. For someone who didn't have any friends, and was always pushed to the side, this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened. Gumball was never good at this stuff, but he was gathering all his courage right now to try something new. He reaches his hand out and brushes Rob's hair out of his face. The two just stared, and the soft sounds of 'Anesthesia' played over the radio. Perfect in every way.


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

It felt like it'd been hours. His family had probably already gone to bed, but Gumball was still in his mother's car, staring at Rob. He could barely stand it anymore. This was the perfect time, this was the perfect place, everything was just right. It was so perfect and right that he could kiss someone. He really could, but before any moves could be made, Gumball felt everything he feared drop on him at once. The weight of all his emotions had really caught up to him, crashing down like an anvil from above. The remote. He did this with the remote, and nothing would change. When he went back to the present, everything would be the same as it was before. Things weren't supposed to change so much and he knew nothing could fix the present. He had to enjoy this time while he could, but it was so hard when he knew how quickly things could end and go back to normal.

So he said it. "Rob, I'm in love with you." It was those simple words that seemed to shatter the world around them. Everything suddenly faded into the background but them, nothing mattered. Nothing ever did matter, this moment didn't matter, but it sure did feel good. Happiness and pain are both temporary feelings, but both boys wished this could last forever. Rob's cheeks were a much darker shade than before, and his eye was sparkling with so many new emotions. "I can't stand it anymore! None of this is real anyways, right? You told me that yourself!" This version of Rob had no idea what he was talking about. "Please.. Please just let me tell you that I'm in love with you." Everything felt quiet. Rob didn't know how to answer, he almost looked like he wasn't there anymore.

"No.. no you're not, no. No! You can't be!" Rob couldn't believe this. His eye was wide, he looked afraid and worried, but at the same time, he looked completely lovestruck and flattered. "You couldn't like me that way, you're lying.."

"I'm not lying." Gumball leans forward, placing his hands on Rob's cheeks. "I wouldn't lie to you, not anymore, not after.." before revealing too much, Gumball stops himself from speaking. It was frustrating, but he had to shut himself up sometimes. Rob was teary eyed and confused, the poor boy didn't get how this was possible at all. Gumball decided to take it a step further, climbing into the same seat as Rob. He wraps his arms around his waist, a bold move for a boy like him who was occasionally too nervous to even hug his own ex girlfriend when they were together. Rob seemed about ready to cry, his arms wrapped tightly around Gumball already. The two held eachother close, staring at each other's faces. "Can I.. kiss you?" Gumball asks, his voice extremely silent and shakey. This surprised Rob yet again, but he gave his approval in the form of a nod. With this, Gumball leans in, his lips against Rob's as they live in the moment. It was the very first time Rob had done this sort of thing, and heck, it was way easier than movies made it to be. 

As much as movies has a tendency to overdramatize these things, it really did feel magical.


	11. Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All fine and good until your ex girlfriend shows up and your crushing feelings of guilt and sadness overwhelm you

Gumball was surprisingly able to get back home and not get caught that night. It wasn't his sneakiest plan, but having been almost old enough for a driver's permit in the present, he decided he'd practice his driving skills now. Overall, he was able to pull it off just fine, and not get grounded again. Early the next morning though, it didn't look like anyone was up. This was strange, normally the family was getting ready by this time of day...

"I just don't know what's gotten into him. The other day, I got word from the school that they're concerned for his mental health!" His mother was speaking to someone in her room. "I just don't know how to deal with a sick child, I mean, I can deal with a physical illness just fine! But mental illness? Those barely even existed in my generation! Richard, are you listening to me?" Gumball didn't want to get involved, or get yelled at for eavesdropping. He backed away from the door, and decided it was safe to assume Darwin went to school before him. After all, he still had a girlfriend and plenty of others to keep him company.

"Bye mom!" Gumball shouts before heading out the door. The bus was already outside. It wasn't like Darwin to walk to school, but he wasn't sure what else he could've done. On the way to school, Gumball stared out the bus window, catching a glimpse of something orange. Darwin. Beside him was Penny, and both of their expressions seemed a little bit sad as they talked. Darwin was at least smiling, so that was good.

Since Gumball hadn't yet seen Rob, he wasn't sure what their situation was. Were they going to start dating, or was Rob not ready for that kind of thing yet? It was hard to tell, and Gumball was honestly terrified of what might happen, he didn't want to get his heart broken. Once he arrived at school, Rob was there to greet him. He looked happy, happier than he'd ever looked before. One of his hands was behind his back, the other was outstretched to Gumball. Cautious, Gumball took his hand. "What's behind your back?"

Rob smiles at the mention of that. "Glad you asked.. this is for last night. I just thought that, you deserved it. I was so scared I would never get to experience those feelings, but I did." From behind his back, he handed Gumball a bunch of flowers, clearly freshly picked. "I grew them myself. My first successful garden." Gumball was a little bit surprised, but he accepted the flowers with a smile. "And also, um.. it's really hard for me to ask these sorts of things, but," Rob took a moment to clear his throat. "Will you go on a date with me? To the mall... after school." It was very bold of him to ask that, and Gumball could tell it took a lot to ask.

"Yeah!" He shouts just a little too loud, causing quite a few students to look their way. The day seemed to zoom by, Gumball felt so excited, and the entire time he should have been paying attention was instead spent daydreaming up the perfect date. By the end of the school day, the two decided to make their way to the mall. The walk was long, but eventually they got there. This was supposed to be a happy time, Gumball was spending it with his favorite person after all, so why did everything seem so crushing when he saw the mall? Why did time seem to stop, why did dark thoughts fill his mind? This was the place he and present Rob had some of their worst times. Everything was different now, but he would go back eventually. He just knew he would, and Rob would hate him again, he would never know the feeling of being in his arms or comforted by him ever again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rob asks, snapping Gumball out of this horrible nightmare state he was trapping himself in. He nods and gives Rob a reassuring smile. The two enter, and everything seemed much better. First, they decided to check out a shop that sold games. They made fun of some of the covers and talked about old retro games from a generation they weren't apart of. After that, they entered several different clothing and accessory stores, trying on different things they would never buy, including dresses and extra large t shirts with dumb sayings on them. Already, this was so fun, but to make it even better the two decided to stop and rest at a small cafe. They ordered things they'd never tried and sat together at a table.

"You're so pretty." Gumball says, his palm resting on his cheek, elbow propped up on the table. Rob's cheeks went a shade darker, he never knew what to do when those words were spoken. Gumball giggled at his somewhat flustered reaction, and the two just stared at eachother, still so incredibly lovestruck. It wasn't like when Gumball was with Penny at all. They had something, something significant, but not something like this. Penny... Everything reminded him of Penny, and not in a good way. It wasn't that he missed her exactly, but more that he felt bad for the way he left her.

"Um, Gumball... Is that your ex girlfriend?" Rob asks in a whisper voice, gesturing to a table on the other side of the small mall cafe. There was Penny, Darwin, and Carrie, all sitting together. Darwin and Carrie were smiling and laughing and talking, but Penny was forcing a smile. She began to look around the cafe, probably trying to distract herself. It was a very nice little mall cafe. It didn't take long for her eyes to land on a frozen Gumball and Rob. She kept that forced smile on, waving. Gumball forced a smile and waved back, playing along. He turned to face Rob again.

"I can't believe it... I'm only making her feel worse. She didn't ask for this, she probably only wanted to cheer up with her friends." The sad boy felt like crying, his ears were flat against his skull and his head was now down on the table.

"We're just in an unfortunate place at an unfortunate time. It's not your fault, and she's smart. She's staying calm because she knows you can't control who you're attracted to." Rob reaches over and gently pats his head in a comforting way.

"I don't know. I still feel like I did something wrong." Gumball sighs, hiding his face with his arms.

"It might seem that way, but we're kids! We're discovering ourselves and this is normal, you didn't just decide to like guys one day, in fact, maybe you like both." Rob was trying to be reassuring, but it only confused the other.

"You mean I'm allowed to like girls and boys?" Gumball perks up a little. "Well, that would make sense."

"Yes, of course you are, maybe you like both and lean toward other boy's. You don't need a label!" Rob was well educated in this subject, more than a lot of kids were, and it surprised Gumball. He just assumed it came with being so curious about his same gender at an even younger age. Rob really did seem to understand, and at the very least, it made Gumball feel better.


	12. I don't like my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insecurities

"I don't really know..." Rob looks in the mirror of the small clothing shop as Gumball smiles. Their date hadn't ended yet, so they decided to cheer up by trying on things they actually liked. Gumball found a cute yellow cardigan, obviously meant for females, but Rob's body type was pretty feminine so it didn't matter much. It looked great on him, but Rob didn't seem to think so. In fact, he looked really unhappy.

"It looks nice!" Gumball reassures him, assuming maybe it was the color bothering him, or the size. "Maybe you should try the purple one? There's a smaller size you could try." He was already sifting through the many similarly colored cardigans on the rack, picking out a couple different colors and sizes.

"I just don't think the style suits me." Rob didn't look any happier. He just stared at the mirror blankly, a disappointed and miserable look in his eye. Gumball started putting stuff back on the rack.

"Oh. Well, that's okay, let's find something else." It almost felt like he'd messed up, it was the expression Rob wore. He looked so disappointed and upset, so incredibly miserable and sad, but it was only directed toward the mirror.

"Gumball, it's okay, I think you should try things on instead." He turned around to smile at his boyfriend, taking off the yellow cardigan he hated so much. He hated it so, so much. It was too small, and it really outlined his features, plus it was a bright color and would easily bring attention to how scrawny he was, and how horrible his posture was.

"..Did you really hate it that much?" Gumball follows Rob to a small bench near the fitting rooms.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It just doesn't suit me."

"You looked like you were about to cry." This was true, Rob couldn't deny that he would probably be crying right now if be had looked in that mirror any longer.

"Didn't you notice how weak it made me look? Thin long sleeves always make me look so scrawny. Have you seen me when I sit down? Healthy boys all seem to have bigger arms, and their thighs touch when they sit. I look like I'm starving myself." Well that was all it really took to help Gumball understand.

"You're insecure, you don't like how you look." Gumball states the obvious in an attempt to process it, causing Rob to quickly stop him.

"Please, don't say it like that! You make it sound really bad that way. It's really not that huge of an issue." It was like he was trying to downplay his problems. He really didn't want Gumball to worry about him, afterall, this felt like such a minor issue.

"It is kinda bad.. you don't have to like your body, but I do." If this really was past Gumball, he wouldn't be comforting Rob at all right now, and that was proof he'd been growing. "I've tried being more confident lately. Maybe that's why. I used to wear low cut shirts, but I got called things. Everyone wants to be skinny and have a flat stomach, but I'd trade this in any day." Those words made Gumball's ears fold back. He hugs Rob, a confident smile on his face. "I'm proud of you for trying." He says. There wasn't a lot he could do to help Rob, but he knew that from now on he'd have to try his best to empathize with him, and understand what he's going through. He was horrible at that, always had been, that hadn't changed. He would still try.


	13. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter

The remote. This was not the present, this was the past. Everything would go back to the way it was if he skipped back to the present. Maybe he could just live the rest of his days here, back to a new present, but that didn't feel right. As wonderful as everything was, it wasn't something he could do, it felt wrong. He had to talk to the present Rob. It had been a couple days since he and Rob had started dating, and he felt really sad to leave it, but he had to. Gumball decided that the next day would be the last he could spend here.

When the school day started, Gumball was greeted by Rob as usual. "Rob, let's skip school today. Let's go to our special spot." He says the second he's able to speak to him. Rob was very surprised by this.

"What? Why? I mean, won't we get in trouble?" Although Rob seemed concerned, he didn't seem to be against this idea.

"Please, I have some important stuff to tell you about! You'll understand when we get there, I promise." After some hesitation, Rob lets out a sigh and agrees. The two head off to the clearing in the forest where they'd first hung out outside of school. Gumball didn't know how to start this, but maybe the truth was best. "Everything I'm about to say is going to sound insane. I'm.. not exactly from this period in time. I'm from the future, and I... I wronged you really bad! You hate me, alot, in the future, and your body is all messed up and stuff.. if I ignored you now, you would've been sent away to the place where pointless things go." Rob was listening, and he felt his heart break with every new thing he learned.

"I, um.. what are you talking about? There's no way I'd ever hate you, how is my body messed up? Wait, pointless things? Am I.." Gumball stops him before he can say anymore.

"You're not! You're so much more than I ever imagined! But.. I plan to go back. I came here to fix things and learn more about you, and instead, I fell in love!" Immediately, Rob's eye became wet with tears.

"You're leaving me?" He couldn't hold it in, he was an emotional guy. "But why? You could stay here forever.. we could create a new future! We could grow up and get a house and do everything couples do!" He was back on his feet, walking toward his boyfriend. Their hands were soon clasped together, as Rob continued to beg him to stay. It was so hard to see him like this.

"I want to but it's just not right! I have to talk to the future you and fix things.." When Rob realized he couldn't talk Gumball out of this, he let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around him. The two stayed close, and held tightly onto eachother.

"I don't want to live without you. I don't think I'll make it. I don't have anyone else." Those words struck Gumball in the heart. Rob broke away from the hug and sat back down on the log.

"It'll be okay." Gumball came and sat next to him, lifting a hand to brush hair out of his face. They leaned in close, and shared a kiss, but it was bittersweet. It was so strange, Gumball was always under the impression he couldn't change the past this much, or even go this far back, so how? How did he end up here, and why were things this way? He didn't know how it ended up like this, but he would miss it. "You're the only person whose ever really loved me." Rob's voice was quiet as he spoke. He sounded defeated. "I don't know what you did to hurt me in the future, but I know it wasn't on purpose. I'm sure I'll forgive you when you go back. After all, you're everything to me, literally." It hurt to hear that, Gumball knew Rob had no friends and no social life, he knew things would only end up bad for him if he left, but since this was the past... If he were to go back to the present, and if things didn't end up altered like he was hoping, this would all disappear and mean nothing. "I'm going to miss you."


	14. Malfunctions

It was sudden, and scary, and not like anything he'd experienced before. The world around him began to fade, his mind was static, and object permanence was becoming nothing but a myth. The objects around became non existent, every entity would dissolve past the boundary of time and space, assuming the form of cold and stale air. The sky would dim and the clouds would begin to dwindle past their once full shapes. Oxygen left and creation became lifeless, all would vanish as soon as it had materialized. As slow as it felt, it had only been a couple of seconds. Where had Gumball gone? Where had anything gone? The silence was deafening, and he felt like he could see the silouhette of someone else nearby, but that quickly dematerialized too. Still, there was a presence nearby. Gumball couldn't tell who was around through all the static, but it was clear someone was around.

It didn't take long to understand where he was, how could he forget? The void was a familiar place to him for many reasons. What he was confused about was how he ended up here after he pressed the button that would allow him to fast forward. "Hello?" He calls out into the endless sea of static ahead. He got no response, only a wave of crackling static as an answer. Just like that, he felt his hope beginning to dwindle away, and what felt like a few minutes became hours. Soon, time was blending together, and feelings didn't have a reason to exist. He sat alone on a small island, feeling cold and empty.

Just when things began to feel worse, a voice called out to him, a voice he recognized. It was calling his name, and coming closer, that presence was back. "Hello?" Gumball calls out. This time, the response was clear.

"Gumball! I'm here, it's me!" The familiar voice of Rob rung out from behind him.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Slowly, Gumball started backing away. This Rob probably still didn't like him. This Rob didn't know what happened. He turned around to see the familiar polygonal form, the monster he'd created and encouraged when he was at his worst.

"Stop! You'll fall off the edge if you back up any further." Rob comes closer, offering his strange and discolored hand. Gumball didn't know how to refuse. He felt too guilty to take it, too upset, but he yearned for that familiar warmth once again. "I can get you out of here, come on. We'll be stuck forever if you don't hurry!"

"Why are you trying to help me? You can't stand me!" Gumball could feel tears forming in his eyes. He stared down at the empty void below him, if he were to scoot back any further, he'd fall. He'd probably be falling forever, he wasn't sure how this all worked.

"I can explain when we get out of here, please.. We need to go now!" Rob became frustrated, his tone shifted to one that made everything feel so much more urgent. With that, Gumball took his hand, and let Rob lead the way. Rob pulled him up by his arm, scooping him into his arms as they sprinted toward the closing exit. Everything that lead up to this point was a blur, and Gumball didn't know what he'd done to end up here. Finally, the two were close to the small opening, leading out to the real world, and with one last jump, they were back. Although Rob's body was constantly contorting in odd ways and glitching out, it seemed a little worse than before.

What confused Gumball the most however, was where they'd ended up. After exiting the void, they'd landed on the forest floor, in a small clearing. In the center of the area was a dead log, overgrown with moss and greenery. Their special place. It was the middle of the night, moonlight streaming through the now dead tree branches, illuminating their faces in just the right way. It was just like everytime they'd gone their in the past, it was almost like nothing ever changed, except it did. Everything changed.D

"I'm sorry. I did this." Rob sat up and leaned against the log. "I left it there on purpose, I thought that, maybe if we saw eachother again you'd consider interacting with me more. It.. malfunctioned, really bad, I only expected you to stir up some trouble. Hitting that rewind button sent you further back. I saw it all.. You weren't even in our timeline, you were in a completely different universe." Did that mean... He hoped not. Gumball left Rob alone in another universe, that wasn't the past. Out there, that world still existed, and someone was grieving for him.

"Is that why I ended up in the void?" Gumball asks, sitting next to Rob. He replies with a nod.

"I'm a being unlike anyone else, I know what this world is. In this universe, I'm not supposed to even be here. I altered the timeline, and you were able to do the same elsewhere. I was actually pretty impressed." If Rob was able to see what happened, then did he know about their romance? And what about Gumball's motives for going back? Without thinking, Gumball rests his head on Rob's strange and static shoulder. It seemed to glitch a little, and for a split second, the static on his body became a different pattern, something more colorful. It took a second to get used to, but eventually, Rob relaxed and placed his arm around Gumball's shoulders. Before either of them knew it, his head was on Rob's chest, and the two fell asleep.


	15. Chances

Gumball woke up at daybreak, surrounded by the somber trees and gloomy sky. It looked like it could rain any second, and the undisturbed forest made it look even stranger. The air smelled of rain, but it felt warm. Beside him was Rob, who was wide awake and staring at the sky. "Do you think it'll rain?" He asks once Gumball sits upright. He shrugs before stretching his arms and settling back down.

"I just wanted to fix things." Gumball says, closing his eyes again. "That's why I went back." Rob nods in understanding.

"I know, I heard. I have to say, I didn't expect any of what happened with us." Gumball's cheeks went a soft shade of pink as he mentions everything they'd been through. Rob had a smile on his face, one he'd never shown to anyone before in this body. He never had any real reason to smile in such a genuine way.

"Is there still a chance?" Gumball asks, a sliver of hope in his voice. While he knew the harsh truth of possibly being rejected on the spot and thrown out like garbage, he thought the previous evening was a good sign. Rob seemed to be thinking of how he should answer.

"I think there is." He finally says, that smile never leaving his face. "After all, you went through quite a bit of effort, breaking up with your girlfriend and all, but you know you'll have to do that again." Right, this was a different universe. There wasn't a whole lot Gumball felt he couldn't do after everything. Not only had he successfully dealt with his feelings in a somewhat mature way, he also discovered his sexuality and spent some time in the void.

"That'll be easy the second time around." Gumball lied. It would not be easy, but he was up for the challenge.

"You may have won my heart in another universe, but you'll have to win it again in this one." Rob gives Gumball a semi playful smirk, to which Gumball just crosses his arms.

"I'm up for the challenge." He got up, brushing some dirt off his sweater. "I guess I should go home... It's been a long time." Rob nods.

"I'll see you again soon." With that, the two parted ways. Gumball opened the door to his home after a bit of walking, greeted by an emotional Darwin and a stunned family. Darwin seemed near tears, and the rest of his family as well. It made him feel so loved. He was loved.


End file.
